


Slither From Eden

by Snowy_Rain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corruption, Eden AU, Fall From Eden, Ginny Weasley as Eve, Harry Potter as Adam, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tom Riddle as Lucifer, do not copy to another site, its adam and steve NOT adam and eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Rain/pseuds/Snowy_Rain
Summary: God's greatest creation has been seduced by the serpent, who has decided that if God could casthimaside, then he could steal His masterpiece.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	Slither From Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themagicmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicmuffin/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for Imamagicmuffin, who so kindly yeeted the prompt to the prompt channel in the server :P

In the beginning there was God, and He spoke,  _ “Let there be light.” _

God created the heavens and hung stars on the sky; He molded a brilliant, molten sun that turned it blue, so that there would never be darkness to haunt his creations.

Then He willed the heavens to form. Grass grew and flowers bloomed and trees sprouted from the earth. Rivers flowed through the mountain passes and gave birth to life, a miraculous creation truly. This would be the palace of His masterpieces, to be put upon a pedestal and admired whenever He looked upon them, so proud of His own work.

But He could do more. He created the first moving, talking being in his image, a  _ seraph.  _ It had limbs like a tree’s, a flawless physique and hair from its head, the color of soft wheat and shining in the sunlight, and wings on its back. God looked upon His masterpiece and felt pride, but He realized that He had not forced His skills. Creating a  _ seraph  _ had been as easy as imagining it, letting colors and shapes and spirit squeeze out of His dreams. So He aspired to create a flawed, incomplete being -- it would not be perfect, no, but it would be  _ functional.  _ It would breathe like the  _ seraph,  _ but it would not do so perfectly. Its heart would race and linger, and it would not possess a tenth of the skill the  _ seraph  _ displated. Every part would work in harmony  _ only  _ to let the body continue one step further; always fighting to stay working, always working to stay fighting. 

And He created the  _ human,  _ who was His most brilliant creation ever. He gave it a moody disposition, and He gave it eyes that would tear up. He made its heart the ability to break, and He gave its mind the ability to stumble. It was so wonderfully  _ faulty  _ that He could only feel giddiness when He looked upon it, so enthused He was. The creation took all His skill to bring to being, each feature depending on each other to live longer. He had had to think of everything, because one part would affect the other, and some parts could not function without another behaving in a certain way. Nonetheless, this had been His greatest work since the first ray of light.

He gathered His  _ seraphs  _ around the human, and told them,  _ “This is my new creation. I have made it with utmost skill and determination, and it is working quite well. Do you have anything to say?” _

_ “It is perfect in its flaws, my Lord,”  _ one chimed in, perfectly understanding His motivations.  _ “It breathes but it doesn’t do so correctly. No, it cannot do it even if it tried. Yet it stands, and it lives.” _

_ “It is a male,”  _ one said, surprised.  _ “We have no gender, but it has male organs in it. It also has no wings, so it cannot fly with freedom.” _

_ “It needs others to live,”  _ another said, thoughtful.  _ “It can only survive if others are helping it, and that makes it a creature of companionship.” _

_ “You are right,”  _ He spoke,  _ “I will create a companion for it, but I must name it first.”  _ Then He turned to the last  _ seraph,  _ His first-created. It was the best of the  _ seraphs,  _ but it stood silent.  _ “Speak, why do you not? Do you despise my creation?” _

_ “Indeed I do,”  _ it said, insolent and childish.  _ “It is faulty. It isn’t perfect like us. You have worked for nothing.”  _

God frowned upon its contrary nature, for He had failed in creating it in His exact image. He had presumed that it would provide interesting results, but instead it had only provided exasperation and disappointment. 

_ “You are not deserving of this heaven,”  _ He told it. He wondered if He should erase its existence right there, but He did not want to reabsorb something He had worked so hard on. So as punishment, He took its right wing and left the other, for it could never fly right again. He gave it male organs so it knew the pains of lust, and He gave it a name for it could not be a part of a whole anymore.  _ “You are Tom, the first of his kind. You are not perfect now, but you have never been. You shall leave the heavens and live on lower ground, where I will build you a prison to contain you and my other uncooperating creations.” _

_ “You cannot do this to me!”  _ he protested.  _ “I am the first seraph! I should be the one you love the most!” _

_ “Ah, of course,”  _ God said,  _ “it was the heart in you that I made a mistake in. I’m sorry, Tom. I should have realized before I created you. I love each of my works equally, for a blade of grass is as carefully made as a human. You are as lovingly molded as the human you mocked.” _

_ “But a blade of grass is as perfect as I am. The human you have created is nothing but a half-working draft!” _

_ “It is incomplete, yes,”  _ He told him.  _ “It is not unfinished. It is imperfect yet it is harmonious, chaotic yet cooperating. It is a mix of opposites, and it is perfectly balanced. Light and dark lives within it together. Therefore, the care given to it is equal to the care I gave everything.” _

Though Tom protested more, God took him out of heaven and gave him the Earth, the grounds that were vast but not as much as heaven. He could not work with Tom’s opposition, for he was too rebellious, but the other  _ seraphs  _ were perfect.

God then gave the human the name  _ Harry,  _ and He gave him time to get used to heaven and its perfection.

Harry wasn’t very inquisitive, but he was appreciative of all the pleasures he was allowed. He had trees full of fruits if he was hungry, and he had rivers of cool and clear water to drink if he was thirsty. He enjoyed the earth beneath his feet and the light upon his face, and he thanked God for letting him stay in heaven with his flawed nature.

_ “You are my best creation,”  _ God told him.  _ “Everything I make is welcome here. The beings that do not want me, however, are not. As long as you have a place in your heart for me, you shall be welcome in heaven.” _

Harry started feeling lonely soon after. The  _ seraphs  _ were beautiful to look at, but they would try to teach him the correct way of doing things, only to fail repeatedly. They seemed both disappointed and admiring when they looked at him, and that made Harry uncomfortable. They weren’t great company. One day, he spoke to God about wanting a friend.

_ “A friend you shall have then,”  _ He answered, preparing to create the companion of the human.  _ “Not only a friend, it shall be your companion for life, a mate.” _

_ “What is a mate, God?”  _ Harry asked, curious for once.

God was willing to answer his questions.  _ “A mate is one you would lavish affections on, one you would live with until the end of days. I shall create a female, so that there is one of each gender.” _

So God molded the  _ woman,  _ the new human. He had learnt from His creation of Harry, and He fixed some of the mistakes He had made with him. The woman was as imperfect as the man, but she was more harmonious. Her moods were better balanced, and her mind was sharper. She was more prone to bouts of curiosity, but that was not a weakness to Him.

He presented her to Harry, and introduced the two,  _ “You were made to be a whole, a pair. You shall live together until the end.” _

_ “What is there in the end?”  _ Ginevra asked, eyes shining with a longing for knowledge.

God understood that longing, but He had plans in place.  _ “That is something that will stay secret for now.” _

He let them get acquainted, curious about their interactions Himself. He had made them, but He did not know how they would fare together. This complete unknown was an unexpected benefit, and He savored it as He savored all surprises.

Harry and Ginevra were good friends, and perhaps good mates. Yet Ginevra, in her heart, wished for something beyond heaven, something that would let her reach her full potential. Somehow, she knew that there was something  _ more,  _ something tantalizing that sat just beneath her notice.

One day, while eating succulent fruits and sweet berries, Ginevra stumbled upon a tree with twisting whorles on its bark, and a single, gleaming fruit hanging on its branch. She felt compelled to see what it was, so she reached for it -- but God interrupted her before she could.

_ “You must not eat that fruit, for it is forbidden.” _

_ “Why is it forbidden?”  _ Ginevra asked, but her question went unanswered. So it must be something related to the end of days, as God never spoke about its details. She gazed upon the fruit, and was further hypnotized by its soft, smooth skin and the delicious flesh it hid. She reached out once more just to touch it, but suddenly her hand was grabbed.

“You know it’s forbidden, Ginny,” Harry told her, worried. Bless his heart, for he knew her thirst for secrets. “You must not eat the fruit.”

“I wasn’t going to eat it,” she lied, to herself and him. “I just wanted to touch it, to see if it was as smooth as it looked.”

“Well, it certainly seems smooth -- but that doesn’t really matter, does it? There are so many things just as smooth. A  _ seraph  _ would even let you touch their skin, so you can experience the smoothest of sensations.”

“I know,” Ginny replied. “I  _ know.  _ I will leave the fruit alone, Harry.”

So they left the tree alone, and slept under a fig tree nearby. The sun’s rays were dancing and comforting Harry, but he felt restless. He knew that the fruit was dangerous, and he was concerned about Ginny’s hunger for it. He sneaked away while she napped to visit the forbidden fruit again, when he suddenly heard a voice in his ear.

_ “Harry,”  _ it spoke. He had never heard such a sound before, deeper than his and profound, making him shiver down to his bones.  _ “Doesn’t it look heavenly?” _

_ “Who are you?”  _ he asked, curious.  _ “I don’t know you. Are you a new seraph?” _

_ “A seraph, no. I am not one of those,”  _ it responded, sounding cross.  _ “Look at the tree’s branches, Harry, and you will see me.” _

Harry looked up, and gasped at the sight of the creature. It was long and scaled, with no limbs other than a tail sprouting from its neck, coiled around a branch.

_ “What are you?” _

_ “I am a snake, my dear. I am one of the many creations of God, just as you are.” _

_ “Then you must know what the fruit is for,”  _ Harry guessed, beaming at it.  _ “What is it?” _

_ “Oh,  _ **_filthy_ ** _ things,” _ the snake said, voice purring. It uncoiled from its position and lifted itself down, right onto Harry’s shoulders, winding around his throat comfortably. _ “It teaches you how to feel desire.” _

_ “But I can feel it already,”  _ Harry cut in, confused.

The snake laughed, the sound making him feel strange things.  _ “Oh, on the contrary, the desire you feel is short-lived. It is as temporary as your hunger, which can be sated as long as there is food around. This hunger…”  _ It coiled tighter around his throat, making him gasp in surprise.  _ “It can  _ **_wreck_ ** _ you.” _

_ “Wreck me?”  _ Harry asked through the tail’s pressure, feeling heated all of a sudden.  _ “How can it be? Desire can’t be like that.” _

_ “I can show you, if you want,”  _ the serpent whispered. The sound reminded Harry of the lilies he smelled, of the honey he drank, of the numerous fruits he tasted.  _ “I am but a guide, and my task is to lead you through dangers to safety.” _

_ “Do you have a name, snake?” _

_ “I am Tom,”  _ it replied, its tongue flickering to tickle his earlobe.  _ “If you wish to know the desire the forbidden fruit contains, you can meet me at the end of heaven.” _

_ “That’s impossible! Heaven doesn’t have an end.” _

_ “Of course it does. I can tell you how to reach it… Do you wish to learn, Harry? You might save dear Ginevra the effort of finding out on her own, if you learn how to answer her questions.” _

Tom was right. Harry had to find out so he could save Ginny from her rebellious curiosity, so that he could explain to her everything she wanted to know.

_ “Okay,”  _ he told the snake.  _ “I will meet you there. Just tell me where to find it, and don’t let Ginny see you.” _

_ “Perfect.” _

The end of heaven was at a deep, darkened forest, where light touched less ground and the plants that grew there were mysterious and still. The light -- which was God’s first creation -- did not reach the soil here, and thus the forest was too dim to see with clarity.

“I’m not sure about this, Harry,” Ginny told him. “Are you sure we should go there?”

“It looks interesting, don’t you think so?” Harry asked, knowing Ginny’s tendency for caution. “You can stay here if you want. I’ll check it out and come back.”

Ginny bit her lip, but sighed. “Okay. Be careful. What if you find another dangerous fruit there, which you shouldn't eat?”

“Then God will tell me so,” he replied, entering the dark forest.

The earth was damp and cold, and he was surprised at the difference. He buried his toes in it, then tread further. In the depths of the woods stood one lone tree, shrouded in total darkness.

“Hello?” he asked, feeling a shiver of fear run down his spine.  _ “Tom?” _

_ “How delectable,”  _ a voice sounded in the shadows, stepping into the twilight.

Harry gasped at the sight, for it wasn’t the serpent he had been expecting -- it was a  _ seraph,  _ but with one wing missing. It had male organs too, something no other  _ seraph  _ had.

_ “Look upon me, Harry,”  _ Tom told him, approaching him with a steady gait.  _ “I am perfect, aren’t I?” _

_ “You are a seraph,”  _ Harry whispered, reverent in a way he hadn’t been to any of them.  _ “But you aren’t, not really. Are you?” _

_ “I’m not,”  _ Tom agreed, his face smug.  _ “But I’m far more than they could ever be. Gaze upon my visage, my body -- see for yourself what pains have been wrought upon it. God has subtracted from my perfection; but in doing so, he taught me the perfection of sin, and the power of flaws.” _

_ “Sin?”  _ Harry asked, not understanding.  _ “What is sin?” _

_ “Sin is everything you’ve ever wished for, something far sweeter than any fruit. Come to me, Harry… Into the darkness…” _

And Harry, trusting his new friend, stepped into the shade.

In those shadows, Tom palmed Harry’s bare flesh with gluttonous hunger, feasting on his virginal body with the wrath of a beast. Harry was left pleading for less, for more and then less again, his body unable to handle the pleasures it absorbed. Tom taught him depravity and lust boundlessly, making Harry cry out and writhe in his arms, with his manhood sinking into his pliant body repeatedly.

_ “I will possess your heart, God’s greatest creation,”  _ Tom growled into his ear, breathy and deep.  _ “You shall not escape my hand.” _

_ “Until-- the end of days?”  _ Harry asked, panting and moaning Tom’s name.

His answer was a mocking laughter.  _ “The end of days shall never touch you.” _

Harry walked out of the shadows a different man, one who had partaken in the sin of greed and felt the shame of desiring one who wasn’t his life partner, one who had been shunned by God Himself. He searched for a river that would clean his dirty body, and washed in its soothing waters.

_ I understand now, how tempting it is,  _ Harry thought to himself, shameful.  _ I want Tom more than I ever wanted Ginny. I haven’t eaten the forbidden fruit, but I have tasted it from the touch of a-- _

Tom wasn’t a creature he knew the name of, so Harry made up a name for him, for his own being.  _ Demon. _

Tom was lascivious and greedy and everything that was against the Harry of before, who had been content to sit in the sun still until his skin went pink. Now, however, he could not go a moment before he started thinking of Tom, his handsome face and his hard, girthy flesh, which had entered his body until… 

Harry tried to keep his thoughts pure of the other, but the constant presence of the forbidden tree and its seductive fruit were beginning to consume his mind, leaving him unable to enjoy his life. He had begun prowling around the garden, gazing yearningly at the golden fruit yet unable to act on his desires for fear of disapproval.

_ “Harry,”  _ Tom called for him one day, his snake form coiled on a branch just like the first time.  _ “My love, come to me. Join me in the shade; it is quite peaceful here.” _

_ “I don’t want the shade,”  _ Harry denied, feeling his heart ache for the man.  _ “All I want is you. What have you done to me, Tom?” _

_ “Done to you?”  _ he repeated, questioning.  _ “Darling, I should be the ones asking you: What have you done? I taught you the sin of boundless hunger, yet here you are, asking for more?” _

But Harry wasn’t above begging to get what he wanted.  _ “I know it’s forbidden. I just… Tom,  _ **_please,_ ** _ just one more…” _

Tom’s serpentine form slithered down the branch and onto the ground, where it coiled under his legs, around his ankles.  _ “Poor man, you are. Pleading me for my manhood, my touch…”  _ Then, with a provocative purr, he added,  _ “And my tongue.” _

_ “That’s--”  _ Harry flushed with embarrassment, the memories of their earlier coupling still fresh in his thoughts.  _ “--not what we’re talking about. Please -- I only want one last taste.” _

Tom chuckled, climbing up his calves and up his body.  _ “Who am I to refuse you, imperfect being? You have surrendered your heart to me, at the cost of your perfect life.” _

What was Tom talking about? Harry didn’t understand, but he was desperate for Tom’s regard, his presence.

_ “Take the fruit, Harry,”  _ he ordered, scales gliding on his skin.  _ “Take a bite of its soft, succulent flesh, just like I took a bite of you.” _

Harry groaned in remembrance, his blood pumping fast, and plucked the forbidden fruit from its branch. It was truly the smoothest thing he had ever felt, even compared to a  _ seraph’s  _ skin, and he bit into the heavenly sweetness with a moan.

_ It was precious, shameless enjoyment. The fruit’s juices flowed down his throat, and the pulps were like bursts of color on his tongue. _

_ “What have you done, Harry?”  _ he heard God’s voice ask out of the blue, startling him out of his lusty trance.  _ “I forbid you that fruit for a reason. Tom, this is your doing, is it not? You were always the one who was contrary.” _

_ “You were the one who made me this way,”  _ Tom spoke out, turning into his handsome, true form.  _ “You gave me my manhood, and removed my wing so I could not fly free. I have discovered sin and let your greatest creation  _ **_bathe_ ** _ in it.” _

_ “It was only one last time!”  _ Harry protested, helpless.  _ “I’m in love with Tom, so please, forgive my disobedience!” _

_ “Ah, yes,”  _ God said.  _ “Love. It was the heart in you that I made a mistake in. Is my every creation fated to fall because of this emotion? I do not know, but I must abide by my own rules -- Harry, you have a choice. Will you leave heaven, or will you leave Tom?” _

_ Leave him?  _ No, Harry couldn’t leave Tom. A sinner he may be, but Tom was his love, his life mate. He had been the one Harry had chosen, and he would choose him at every turn.

With the fruit of greed in his bloodstream, Harry now felt an insatiable hunger for love, one that could never be satisfied. Yet it could be sustained, and Tom planned to take advantage of it for an eternity, well beyond the end of days.

_ “You are banished from heaven,”  _ God declared, sorrowful. He had failed once again, and it disheartened him to see his creations breaking off from him.  _ “You shall live on Earth until the end of days, where you will need to fend for yourself, where you will salvage your own food and your own water, where you will be victim to harsh conditions.” _

_ “We will survive,”  _ Tom proclaimed, pulling Harry closer.  _ “I lived on Earth for years; I will teach him and he shall want for nothing.” _

They were sent to lower ground, where temperature wasn’t consistent, where dangerous animals lurked, where gardens weren’t so bountiful. Tom, the demon, taught Harry how to live on Earth, and Harry never stopped loving him. Centuries later, he asked his lover a question as they lay on a makeshift bed.

“When will the end of days be?”

Tom laughed, just like that time under the dark tree. “Never.”


End file.
